Shapeshifter Journey's
by Mr. Universe2001
Summary: Kuntho and Val are shape-shifters well sort of. They can't shape-shift yet. They visit temples to gain Guardian weapons to destroy a returning demonic villain. It is up to them and others to defeat this enemy.


GOut of the Lightand Into the Dark

It was a typical morning on Iutov. No sun only the moon Baslar and stars shining. The second moon, Asmilia, was nowhere to be seen. Snow drifting down onto the ten feet of packed down snow and ice. The forest was glowing with all sorts of colors brighreds,  
greens and blues. The crisp, cold smell of the winter breeze with the white-green bark of the Gronduor trees the leaves dancing in the wind. The leaves so bright it they were like torches in the swallowing darkness. The heat of breath dismissing itself  
from Kuntho's body. A loudcrack of asticks crunch echoing through the quiet dark.

"Kuntho! You're going to scare breakfast away." Trono said cautiously.

"Relax Trono. If we scare it away you can change and go after it." Kuntho said full of confidence. Kuntho's antler bow hanging on his back and stone knife tied to his right side. Furs dangling from his broad shoulders and his fur hood so far down it casta  
shadow upon his face.

"No I am not going to canji and get it if it runs away."

"But I would rather watch you do what everybody ,but me, can do."

"Also it's called canji not changing"

"I know what it's called, it's just…. I can't canji."

"You will." Trono said reassuringly.

"No I won't. People who can canji learn it when they are three. I'm sixteen. Must be thirteen years late." Kuntho fought back a tear.

"Father was a late bloomer too. He said he didn't canji until he was about three days from turning seventeen. Best gift he ever got he said. I was a late bloomer myself. Except I learned at age nine."

"Well good for you two glad I can't join the party of late bloomers."

"You will when your body's ready."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Trono?"

"Let's just hunt the Kannaichen pack and get back home."

"Finally we changed the subject that took forever."

"That's not…."

"Shh" Kuntho said in the middle of Trono's sentence.

"But?"

"Shoosh" Kuntho said aggressively. Trono quicklycanjied into a Glacier-Wolf with silver and brown fur. While Trono was sniffing around Kuntho knocked an arrow and pulled back. Kuntho took a deep breath in and heardthe steps of the Kannaichen.

It was breathing heavily either injured or tired. A pack of Dark-Wolves chasing it down. Kuntho slowly breathed out and let go. You could hear the Kannaichen scream all the way from Aurora Tribe. Kuntho got on Trono's back and they went after  
howled to let the Dark-Wolves know it was theirs. The Dark-Wolves were still chasing it.

"Those dirty Dark-Wolves always stealing what isn'ttheirs. We can't let them get _your_ kill."

"Trono it's ok they're scrawny. I mean why are you so harsh on them. They're outcaststhey barely get enough to eat."

"That's the thing they're outcastsin that stupid little group Epsilon."

"So. Let's give them the Kannaichen and we'll hunt another one."

"Oh no! Not without a fight were not. We will have an Alpha Battle to show them that this is our territory."

"Are you sure? There is only one of you and six of them, or more."

"Kuntho...I'm bigger than them and they will probably forfeit."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Trono ran until the barks and howls were getting louder. The Dark-Wolves ran right in front of them. One of them paused and slowly turned his neck and face towards them. He stepped on the snow and ice crunching under eachstep.  
He had nightmare black fur and piercing white eyes.

"Why are your eyes so white?"

"What are you doing here" the wolf said sternly. Avoiding the question.

"We just want to challenge you to an Alpha Battle me against your strongest for the Kannaichen."

"Alright then on one condition." He growled.

"Which is?"

"That if we win we get to come by your tribeand get free food."

"One day of free food that's itor our guards will take you down."

"Deal. Anyway good luck...you'll need it." He scoffed.

A giant Dark-Wolf came out of the dark. He was the strongest wolf Kuntho has ever seen. The muscles pumping with every heartbeat. His fangs were dripping a dark purple saliva. The creature's eyes were a dark

red. Its breath fleeing into the cold. Trono panicked. Trono couldn't hit his back to get words out of his brothers mouth.

"You know, I think you guys should have the...uh Kannaichen."

"That's what I thought." The scrawny wolf spat.

"Let's go Kuntho." Trono ran with Kuntho still on his back. He ran until the chomping, snappingand the barks were no longer heard.

It was dark in the cave thatthey were inwith no leaves or stars to guide them.

"Kuntho I can't see do you think you can tell me with you seeing in the dark and stuff."he howled.

"Sure. There is a Kannaichen ahead of you about ten feet. You can always use your nose, you know that right."

"I think you're more precise."

Kuntho shot, foundand then loaded the Kannaichen onto Trono's muscular, sturdy back.

"I think we should get going."

"But how are you going to find your way out?"

"With you of course. What kind of question was that Kuntho?"

"Where are we anyway?" Kuntho ignoring his brothers comment.

"I think we'rein a Kannaichen's den."

"Then we better get out so we don't get beat to death!"

They quickly got out when they heard a Kannaichen bucks roar. As they were rushing back to the village Kuntho saw an old building that was across Grey Canyon. The stone was sparkling just like the

stars in the midnight sky.

"What is that?" Kuntho said with curiosity.

"I don't know actually." he huffed "I think...that was...an old tribe mountain but it had to close the doors because it started to flood. That's what I think happened,but grandfather was there. He said it was an old shrine to the Winter Guardian. The  
/building

is over five centuries old at least. We pass it a lot after we go to the lake to get fish."

"Huh. Do you feel like expanding the map?"

"Well I….we should go home so mother doesn't get angry."

"Trono you are way braver than me and yet you don't want to go on an adventure?"

"Well what are we going to do with this?" Flicking his ears to the Kannaichen.

"Oh….uh...we'll put it on that tree over there."

"What if Epsilon finds it?"

"Well we'll fight them. Even if that monster shows up."

"Kuntho you talk big and you will do it but he is a giant we would need father to take him on."

"No we wouldn't. You are as strong as him and you are way smarter and faster. He is just...well big."

"Alright. We will explore _after_ we go home and tell mom first."

"Fine but she'll say _no it's too dangerous._ "

"Well then let's go find out" They walked about an hour or so from the old building to their giant mountain. You could see the glowing Gronduor Forest. The Dark-Wolves den. Grey Cannon and even the building. The mountain had giant statues of Glacier-Wolveson  
either side of the twenty foot doors. Guards with silver and chesnaught colored armor. Snowflakes were engraved into their shields. The shields were strapped to the guards backs with Kannaichen fur.

"Welcome Trono. Welcome Kuntho." The guards said in their gruff, protective voices.

"Good morning how are you two today?"

"Very well Kuntho. Thank you for asking."

"You are very welcome."

They opened the twenty foot doors and saw that people were just waking up to get fresh-water from the middle of Icicle Falls. The ice on the ceiling was draining water from the mountain. The elder's house was at the end of the cave's wide opening. Thehouses  
on the sides of the caves going far and tall. The houses almost touched the cold soft ceiling of the mountain. Torches lighting the gigantic room. The markets are closer to the falls selling vegetables fruits and little toys for the kids. Everysingle  
boy of each house were leaving to get a Kannaichen for food and clothing; cloaks, boots and pants. They have leather tunics from trading after the Season's War. As they walked to the elder's house everyone said a greeting to them.

"Good morning you two" someone said. The brothers looked over to see it was Krag who said it, the butcher of the village. Trono canjied back to his normal self and handed the huge and heavy Kannaichen's lifeless body to him.

"All the meat I'm guessing."

"Mother would like the heart, fur and the teeth as well." Kuntho stated.

"I'll have that ready in four hours. My daughter will deliver it. Kuntho I must ask how can you see so well in the dark? Also why do you have purple-white hair and blue eyes? Everybody else has brown or silver hair and brown eyes."

"I have eaten Gronduor pears ever since I can remember, so maybe that's why. They are purple you know."

"Yeah right but I have never seen you canji. Are you afraid to or something?" Krag questioned.

"Umm," Kuntho almost cried

"Yeah something" Trono barked, seeing the sadness in his brother's eyes.

"Alright I won't ask again. I'm sorry Kuntho for the pressure." Krag said.

"It's fine."

"Anyway… we should get going Kuntho we have lot more errands" Trono stated.

The brothers said their goodbyes and walked to the elder's house. Kuntho glanced over to say hi to a friend but saw a mysterious creature.

"What is it Kuntho." Trono questioned looking around.

"It's just…I thought I saw a sprite."

"Uh. That's weird. I thought sprites didn't live here because of the dark and the cold?"

"Let's…. just ask father."

"Father were home." There was no answer they started to panick. Thier father had always answered.

"I'll check up stairs and you check the library and the kitchen." Trono said with adrenaline and fear.

Trono canjied and Kuntho ran down the smooth, cold steps to the library. Kuntho ran into the library the door's face splintering as it met the stone wall. He knocked over some book that opened to a page that was cut out, same with all the pages belowthat  
one. He found a tooth necklace that of a Glacier-Wolf like his brother. He put it on and a flash of light appeared.

Kuntho felt his teeth growing and getting more sharp by the second. His nose stretching in front of him. His back slouching until he was almost crawling on the floor his legs and arms thinning out and an itching feeling over his whole body. Kuntho felthis  
eyes grow heavier and heavier.

When Kuntho woke up he found that he was on all fours. He saw a mirror and jumped. Before him he saw a purple-white haired wolf with blue eyes the necklace shortly dangled around his neck. Trono ran in and canjied back to his human self.

"How did this happen?" Trono said.

"I don't know I put on this necklace and a flash of light and boom I'm a Glacier-Wolf." He barked.

"Wait that's father's necklace. He must have also had this problem. But didn't father have a scar over his right eye after he went to a meeting."

"Well maybe this is temporary and he got into a fight with the other chiefs. I mean after that he never wore it again" Kuntho said hopefully. But until we find that mystery out can you tell me how to canji back."

"Kuntho you have to feel it feel your fingers instead of your paws. and when you want to canji again think of your Glacier-Wolf form. simple"

"Alright then. Here we go."

Kuntho felt the fingers of his human self and there he was there lying on the floor. He stood up looked down and saw that his clothes were off and on the other side of the library. Kuntho blushed ran over to where his clothes with a book covering him  
,and kept searching the rest of the house.

"Kuntho I found mom. She was in the kitchen pantry all bruised and tied up."

"I'm glad that you're safe mom ,but, where's dad?"

"He took him, the sprite."

"What sprite?" Trono said.

"The sprite from the Season's War. Don't you two remember the story." Their mother questioned.

"Not quit." They said in unision.

"Well then I'll tell you both. A greedy, desperate sprite disrupts the peace between the seasons." "Why was he greedy and desperate?" Kuntho asked

"I don't know I'm just telling _the_ story. Will you just listen please? Anyway he captures four chiefs one from each tribe: Aurora Tribe, Tribe, Cumulo Tribe and the Sol Tribe. He steals their powers to shapeshift by taking them to Chinyama Temple  
,on the Guardian Islands. The sprite made their powers into artifacts and spread them across the seasons."

"Why did the sprite make them into artifacts and spread them across the seasons?" Trono questioned.

"I don't know and will you two stop interrupting me!"

"Yes mother" they said.

"Thank you now where was I…. oh seasons traded the artifacts for peace so they all made a treaty. It is known today as the Artifact Treaty. The sprite was never seen again ,but, the chiefs had to go back to Chinyama Temple and make a scar on their bodyso  
that they can shapeshift without the artifacts. Now no questions during this part understand."They both nodded their heads yes.

"Ok then. The Aurora chief made one over his right eye. The Solstice chief made an 'S' mark on the bottom of his left wrist. The Cumulo chief cut a swirling pattern around his forearm. Lastly the Sol chief made a sun shaped scar on his right palm. Withtheir  
powers back they all destroyed the sprite. But little did they know that sprites are reborn in a hundred years and they are stronger."

"He must be back. He took your father and will probably do the same thing he did a century ago." The mother said with fear growing in her eyes. A tear found its way out of her eye and to the floor. Then rivers ran down. Trono brought his mom into a hugand  
Kuntho joined.

"Hey mom I know what will cheer you up." Kuntho said

"What?" she sobbed. After she said that Kuntho thought of his Glacier-Wolf and he was right in front of his mother his purple liking the tears off her face. _If this is what my brother and father do when mom gets sad, then, it makes me happy to finally be like them._ He  
/thought.

"Kuntho this is amazing! I'm so glad you finally know how to canji" She wiped the tears off of her face. Then she saw her husband's necklace. Kuntho tried to take a step toward his mother but met the floor instead, when he tripped over his own paw.

"I need to practice a little while."

"That's works out perfectly then."

"What mom? What works out perfectly?"

"You need to find the Guardian Weapons; the Bow of Freezing, the Dagger of Darkness, the Katana of Light and last but not least the of the War-hammer of Warmth."

"So where are they?"

"In the Starlight Temples."

"What is a Starlight Temple?"

"Well along long time ago there…."

"No more prophecy's mom! They are wasting time. Summarize it….please."

"Ok fine. They are temples that hold the Guardian Weapons are held and kept, but it is a lot easier getting out than in."

"Alright. I need to get used to this. Then I will go to the Starlight Temple."

"Yeah you do there might be a lot of advantages but there is also some disadvantages."

"Thank's for the information captain obvious. Trono!"

"Sure thing I sometimes like to think that I'm General obvious sounds more in charge."

"Yeah and more stupid." Kuntho said under his breath.

"Quiet you two! You guys go and clean up the library." There was a loud knocking shortly after that.

"Trono go answer the door." Trono walked angrily and opened the door and saw Lilly standing there and all of the anger washed away.

"Oh...uh hi Trono. I have your Kannaichen's fur, heart, teeth and um. What was it? It was right on the tip of my tongue"

"The meat?"

"Oh yes and the meat." Lilly gave Trono everything they asked for. She was about to shut the door when Trono caught the doorknob and opened it wide.

"Where are you going?"

"Um….back home I think" she stuttered.

"Well...um would you like to...uh...come to the Kannaichen Dinner with me? I know it's three months away but I am preparing." Lilly's eyes widened her cheeks blushed and the shocked expression on her face.

"Are you sure I mean there a lot of girls out there…"

"Yes Lilly I'm sure. Did you know that your chesnaught hair glows in the day."

She blushed, "No I didn't actually." Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Well would you like to come in I bet you are freezing." As soon as she heard that she snapped right back into the real world.

"Sorry I have to go home and deliver some more things."

"Oh...alright um is it ok if I run them with you."

"Yeah,"she said calmly. You could see the excitement on her face.

"Trono you can't you need to help me make supper." Trono turned his head towards his mother and Kuntho he had totally forgot they were there.

"Sorry Lilly maybe another time."

"Oh ok." A tear dripped on the ground. She walked away and Trono shut the door quietly. He canjied and heard Lilly crying from far away. Kuntho stared at him and felt bad. He thought about canjiing but stop himself so see that Trono was angry and sadat  
the same time.

"Now what would we like to eat for breakfast? Eggs, rice, crab, shrimp or porridge with berries and honey and some Gronduor pears."

"I'm not hungry although Kuntho might be."

"Now Trono…" Kuntho's mother went on and on. He went upstairs on the warm and soft fur covered steps leading up into his room. Kuntho opened the door and looked at some blood he found on the floor.

"Hello Kuntho. I've been waiting for you" a deep voice said. Kuntho looked up startled to see who it was. It was the sprite that took his father. He had lime green blood dripping down his leg. His eyes were red and the dark green bark was growing darker.

"Who are you?"

"I'm offended. I'm the sprite that kidnaped you father. And my hundred-twenty-fourth birthday was yesterday."

"You're him." Kuntho ran toward the sprite and he disappeared.

"I am ashamed of you Kuntho. Why would you try to catch me.

"What's your name sprite" Kuntho spat.

"I'll tell you another time but since you can't canji…" Right then and there Kuntho canjied into hi elegant purple and white wolf.

"How did you do that?" fear was thrust onto his face.

"With this." Kuntho flashed the tooth and the sprite dove for it. Kuntho quickly evaded the spites foolish attempt to steal his father's necklace.

"Fine I'll go after the other three artifacts but I might have to kill whoever have them, I would hurry to get to them first." After that the sprite left in a small flash of lime green light. Kuntho ran downstairs as quickly as he could. He slipped on  
/the last few steps and canjied into a safe landing.

"Mom I saw him, I saw the sprite."


End file.
